


Wank Bank File #173

by coyotemoonmistress



Series: Force Says Yes Please [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Anakin decides to relieve himself to thoughts of his beloved wife. Then his imagination gets the better of him. He is so horny, like wow.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Force Says Yes Please [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Wank Bank File #173

Anakin stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking over himself. He was finally putting on muscle, and they were currently shining thanks to hours of saber training. What he lacked in Force control, he would make up for in physical strength. His eyes travelled down to where his arousal was standing away from his body, begging for attention. This was an occasional side effect of training - one that he very much enjoyed relieving.

With one hand he massaged a pec and tweaked the nipple - sending a little spark through his stomach. His other hand wrapped around his cock and stroked once before opening the drawer in front of him and applying lube to his throbbing skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to focus.

Padmé. She smells sweet - like orange blossoms. Her long, curling hair that tickles his chest when they make love. Her body fits against his perfectly - soft where he is firm. Her breasts, that filled his hands just right, that swayed and jiggled from his thrusts. The smell of her arousal, the taste of her - so wet for him. He's thrusting hard, and she wants him, she's talking to him: "Yes Anakin, just like that! Oh Anakin!"

But that voice, that's not his angel. He slows down, flips her from her knees onto her back. It's his master, it's Obi-Wan.

Confusion initially stays his hand but not for long, not when Obi-Wan is calling for him - just as sweetly as Padmé: "Don't stop Anakin, please, fill me up, you're so good inside." Anakin obeyed this vision of Obi-Wan, sliding in until their hips were pressed flush. The lack of tits was disappointing until he noticed his Master's cock; rolling against his belly with each thrust with precum oozing out. It was different, but his hole was tight and slick, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't ogled his Master before. Obi-Wan's eyes rolled and his mouth went slack with pleasure as Anakin pounded into him - not holding back like he did with his wife.

He knew he could be rougher with the other Jedi, and he could mark him - bite his neck until he cried out. He would never do this to Padmé - her beautiful gowns and blouses would quickly reveal all.

He wasn't far off now but there was a way to improve it. Why not have both his dream lovers at once? But how? How to get the best of both worlds?

His mind conjured up previous scenes with his wife, now with Obi-Wan. They're both on they're knees, trading wet kisses. He's standing tall over them, stroking himself. They turn to him, replacing his hands with their hands, and their tongues. Padmé's small, soft hands are nimble as her nails stratch over the inside of his thighs. Contrasting wonderfully with Obi-Wan's larger, lightly furred hand as the rougher skin teases his balls. The dream sensation of two tongues against the throbbing skin is shoving him closer to climax.

But what about fucking... He wished he had two cocks, there was Padmé's toy... Maybe, like before, Obi-Wan would stay right there on his cock while Padmé rode his Master. Yes! With Padmé so close it was like being inside her too!

They moved as one - it was better than Anakin could have ever believed. "Oh Anakin! Your cock feels so good, stretching me, making me yours. She's so wet Anakin, and it's all for you. Harder, please Anakin! Fuck him Anakin, just like you do for me - do you think you could put a baby in him too?" Anakin groaned lowly at his own nasty thoughts. Dirty holo vids could never be enough now. Would this ever happen? Obi-Wan has taken lovers and Padmé would not disapprove, he knows she too is fond of the Jedi Master. Rather than being jealous at the thought of Padmé sleeping with Obi-Wan, he was insanely aroused. They were both his, they belonged to him - they were both crying out his name so blissfully as he came over his own fist and splattered the tile.

What would Obi-Wan taste like? What would he taste like if he licked Padmé clean after? He glanced at the chronometer. By the time he had cleaned up Padmé would have finished her meeting at the Senate. He thought about his proposal and hoped it wouldn't cause a long debate.


End file.
